Rowaelin lemon
by MelonVix97
Summary: First fanfic ever yaay! I noticed there aren't really (m)any lemons in this fandom and I love the Aelin-Rowan chemistry so I decided to do something about it. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I was dreaming of Rowan and me running through the woods in our Fae forms when the dream started fading. Slowly coming out of it, I become aware of a warm, muscular body beside me. Rowan. I smile not opening my eyes.

I am laying with my head on his shouder, his arm wraped around me , and my arm carelessly thrown over his chest. I must've hugged him in my sleep. Not ready to wake up yet, I snuggle in closer, throwing my leg over his and... I brush against something.Rowan stirrs.

My eyes fly open and I still, listening. There is a sound -a growl. Right above my head. Rowan, I realize. The sound came from him. He stirrs again, another sound coming from him... a moan this time...

I slowly rise my head to look at him. His eyes are closed and his lips slighly parted. He is still sleeping. My eyes travel to where I bumped into that thing... My eyes widen and my breath hitches. There is a freakin' tent in his pants!

I look at him again, my eyes as wide as they go. And then he gasps, his brows furrowing.

" _Aelin"_

By the Wyrd! Is he dreaming of... _me_? I swallow. The situation doing unspicable things to me. I am struck stupid - I had no idea he felt that way about me - but also very, _very_ flattered.

He moans again. The sexy sound sending a rush of heat straight to my core. Not even thinking, I try to move, slightly embarrased, feeling like an intruder in something personal. But as I move my arm from his chest, I unintentionally brush my fingers over his nipple. He sucks in a breath, his hand, the one that isn't around my shoulders, shoots up and grabs my wrist. His body tenses and stills under me, his eyes suddenly open, looking at the cieling.

His pupils are dilated as his eyes slowly travel to meet mine, widening with the realization of the...um...situation -the _hard_ situation between his legs, to be precise.

Heat creeps up my neck and cheeks. He is still unmoving, holding my gaze, his mortification clear on his face. I grin wickedly. Rowan swallows, knowing he's in trouble.

He lets go of his grip on my wrist, though his arm remains in the air, as I put my hand on his chest, drawing small circles on his pectoral with my finger.

"So... do you want to tell me what you were dreaming about?"

He opens his mouth: "I...", and closes them again.

I smirk at the horrified expression on his face.

"I am pretty sure...", I start sensually, as I move so that my face is above his, still looking into his eyes, "that I heard you moaning my name... and considering your..well, awakened _friend_...", I glance at the said friend with a smirk on my lips, "I'd say it was a dirty kind of dream..."

He gulps. My smirk not leaving my face, I move to sit on his abdomen, straddling him and put my hands on his shoulders.

I move my mouth to his ear and whisper: "You know... I wouldn't mind knowing what you were dreaming about... Nonetheless, I would love you to _show_ me exactly what you were dreaming about..."

He lets out a ragged breath.

"Aelin...", he starts in a protest...

" _Touch_ me, Rowan.", I whisper sensually again, moving my hips so that I am now sitting on the bulge in his pants and grind our hips together. His hands shoot to my hips and grab hard. I breathe into his ear and gently bite it.

He growls and moves with incredible speed, changing our position so that he is now pinning me down on the bed. I move my hands around his neck, lowering his face so that our breath mingles, his lips almost brushing mine.

"Kiss me.", I whisper.

And he does, attacking my lips with such greed and ferocity that I am out of breath almost immediately. He licks my lower lip asking for entrance which I gladly give, his tounge aggressively battling mine for dominance. I moan as his hands roam my sides, giving me the feeling that he is everywhere around me.

"You want me to show you _exactly_ what was I dreaming about?", he whispers huskily against my lips.

"Mhmm", I breathe out.

His attention dragging from my lips to my eyes. "Well then, I'm going to do just that..."

My eyes go to his lips, and I swallow at the promise in his voice.

"I'm going to fuck you..." He says in a low sexy voice, turning me on ten-fold.

"I'm going to fuck you senseless. I'm going to make you moan in pleasure. I'm going to slam my dick inside you and make you scream my name as you cum for me." I moan in anxiety.

"And I'm going to make you beg."

I snort, still trying to catch my breath. I am so not the type to beg.

He starts nibling and licking and kissing down my jaw and neck. His teeth graze the spot where my neck meets my shoulder and a shiver goes down my spine. I hiss as he bites down, another rush of desire shooting to my core. I put my legs around his hips, grinding our centers together, and a groan vibrates through his chest. He licks at the spot where he bit me and then comes back to resume our kissing.

His hands trail down to my thighs to play with the hem of my pale pink nightgown before he slowly rises the piece of cloth over my hips and then my stomach, his fingers brushing the skin just underneath my breasts.

He sits up, pulling me with him so that I am now in his lap. I rise my arms above my head, breaking the kiss so that he could remove my nightgown all the way, leaving me in only my black lacey panties. He throws the nightgown somewhere and leans in, kissing me deep and slow, exploring my mouth, his tongue dancing with mine in passion.

Slowly, his hands explore my body -one arm sneaking aroud my waist as the other starts kneading my left breast, his mouth going to the other. It feels incredible and my head falls backward, my mouth parting with a silent moan. I sneak my hands in his hair, trying to bring him closer to my chest, his ministrations hardening my already peaked nipples. He plays with them, pinching, twisting; my panties dampening from his pleasurable torture.

After some time, I can't take it anymore. "More." I order.

"What do you say?", he says, I can feel his mouth widen in a smile and he exhales a warm breath on my nipple.

I smack him on the shoulder. I am not going to yeld.

His hand abandons my nipple, his mouth still latched to the other, and travels south. I suck in a breath as I feel his finger glide across my center, the fabric of my panties in the way.

He then slides his hand in my panties, rubbing slow hard circles onto my clit -his fingers playing, making patterns all around it. I buck my hips into his hand, my body practically begging for more.

His finger slips inside me and I release a small breath of relief, followed by a loud moan as he eases in another finger.

"You're so wet", he growls against my breast.

Rowan slides his fingers in and out, in and out -slowly at first but soon gains speed, pumping, making me quiver around him. I moan and shudder as he simultaneously flicks over my nipple with his tounge and my clit with his thumb.

"Rowan" I moan in a high pitch voice as he resumes pumping, "I'm..I'm going to- _ahh -_ shit!"

He chuckles against my nipple, the vibrations finally sending me over the edge -my release accompanied with a scream from me, " _Rowan!_ "

I pant, knotting my fingers in his hair. His hand moves from my waist to my butt and squeezes, as the other brings me down from my high.

I pull his face from my chest and attack his lips, pushing him down so that I am on top again. Sitting on him, I grind our hips repeatedly, desperate for some friction. I start trailing kisses down his neck and his chest, and over his muscled stomach.

I tuck my fingers into the hem of his pants and remove them quickly, letting his erection spring free.I toss his pants somewhere behind me, and look at him. My eyes widen. I guessed that someone like him is bound to be nicely equipped, but gods above -he is _huge_!

He smirks at me. "See something you like?"

I grin. "In fact, yes, I very much do."

Rowan's body reacts as I greedily reach for his shaft.

"Shit, Aelin, that feels amazing",Rowan growls. I pump my hand a couple of times and then lean down, lowering my mouth onto his length.

"What are you-", his sentence stops short, interupted by a moan as I lick his tip and then blow on it. His hands go into my hair at the back of my head.

I take him all in and suck, bobbing my head up and down his member, my hand helping me with what cannot fit in my mouth.

I move my other hand to massage and play with his balls, a guttural sound escaping his lips. He shivers as I pull my mouth back and lick his entire length from the bottom to the top, and flick my tounge over his tip. I then take him all in my mouth again, till he hits the back of my throat and hum around him.

"Shit! Aelin...I'm going to cum."

I begin sucking harder and harder; I can feel him shaking beneath me. But he stops me.

Rowan pulls at my hair to bring me up and kisses me hard and deep, and flips us over so that I'm under him again.

He hooks his thumbs into the sides of my panties, lowering them over my legs and past my ankles, throwing them somewhere with the rest of our clothes. He takes himself in his hand and lines up with my entrance. He kisses me as he plunges in. My back arch and my mouth fall open in ecstasy.

He slowly pulls out, and plunges back in all the way, and then slowly pulls away again. He enters only his tip this fime and pulls out again. He repeats it again, and again. And again.

" _Rowan",_ I growl threateningly.

"What do you say?"

I huff.

" _No."_

I buck my hips trying to make him slip inside and he pulls out again but doesn't come back. I narrow my eyes at him. His eyes glint with amusement.

" _Rowan_ ", I whine desperately.

He flips me suddenly and now I'm lying on my stomach. He puts his tip in again.

"What do you say?", he growls as he pulls out and slaps my ass.

I yelp, surprised by his aggressiveness. I love it.

And then he plunges in again.

" _Aahhh!"_ , I scream. He thrusts fast and deep and I can feel myself nearing the edge again. I move trying to meet his thrusts until I come for the second time tonight.

But he doesn't stop. He flips me again and puts my calves on his shoulders, the new position allowing him to go even deeper. I am writhing and squirming under him, already higher than I was before.

And then hits that magical spot making me scream agan.

 _"Say it"_ , he growls, only slightly panting, as he resumes hitting my g-spot over and over again.

" _Pleasee!_ ", I cry out. And he plunges in, burying himself deep..so deep...and I come again, triggering his own release and he spills inside me.

He thrusts slowly for a few moments longer, bringing us down from our high. He pulls out and collapses beside me.

" _Wow_ ", I pant heavily, trying to catch my breath. "That was...a dream come true."

"That's what you wanted, didn't you?"

I smile. "If they are all like this, you can turn your dreams into reality any time."

He snorts. "I'm not done with you yet."

I turn my head to look at him, his eyes focused on a point at the cieling as he starts breathing normally again.

"Give me a moment and we can go at it again."

I raise my eyebrows, a slow smile forming on my lips. He turns his head to meet my eyes with his.

And then we're at it again.


	2. Chapter 2: Halloween edition

**Salutations! I am so sorry for not posting anything on Halloween even though I promised, but the last 2 weeks were hectic and..well I kinda forgot (upsy)...But anyway, here it is! (better late than never right?)**

 **This is kinda "modern" or better to say "our (but not really) realm"...What I mean is that everything's the same as our world except the land-as in names and stuff (we're still in Adarlan)**

 **Disclaimer: The characters and any names are the property of SJM**

Aelin got out of the shower and dried herself, and then went into her room to put on her dark green satin panties lined with black lace which she previously put on her bed. She then returned to her bathroom to blow dry her hair and put in the green eyelenses she ordered online a month ago.

She dyed her hair to an auburn color with spray dye that washes off with the first shower and curled it. She then put on makeup, gluing on the fake eyelashes with rhinestones on the tips and then glued more rhinestones on her temples and cheeks. When she was finally satisfied with the arrangement of the rhinestones on her face, she returned to her bedroom to dress.

She firstly put on her seethrough black stockings that went mid thigh and were held up by the black halters she put on as well. Her fairy costume was made of a light green corset with black details and rhinestones and a very short tulle skirt in different shades of green. She put on the corset that esentuated her waist and pushed her decent B cup breasts together making them look even bigger and as if they could fall out of their cage at any moment. Aelin put on the skirt which barely covered her ass and then put on black platform heels, finishing off the look with dark green wings she bought at the children's halloween section and went to stand in front of the big mirror that was actually her closet's door.

She smiled, satisfied. No one was going to recognize her, not even her brother. She looked hot. A really hot sex-inviting forest fairy. Sluty was maybe a better word to describe her look, but that was what she was going for. She did it for the spite of Aedion forbbiding her to come to his Halloween party. She smirked remembering their coversation a couple of days back.

 _Flashback_

 _"You aren't comming. Forget it."_

 _"Oh come on Aedion...I promise to behave. Plus, you're gonna be there anyways. You can keep an eye on me.", Aelin whined at her older brother._

 _"That's exacly why I don't want you there. I don't want to spend the night running after you telling you to pull your skirt lower or drag guys away from you or something.", he yelled at her._

 _"Wait, what's wrong with the way I dress?", she knew she sometimes dressed daringly but come on... she did not look like a hooker._

 _"Don't play stupid Aelin. You always wear short skirts or those things you call but shorts or whatever that make guys drool over you."_

 _"It's_ _booty shorts...and w_ _hat can I do when I'm beautiful and desirable?", she said swinging her long blonde hair over her shoulder. She wasn't in love with herself or anything, but she wasn't blind eather. She knew she looked good -more than good honestly, and there was no point in denying it._

 _"You're my little sister! I don't want guys looking at you like they want to... whatever. You're not going. Full stop.", and with that he turned around and stomped out of the room._

 _End of flasback._

Aelin took her purse, her car keys and left her room. She sat in her car and drove away.

It took her around 30 minutes to get to Aedions place on the other side of the city. He moved there last year to be closer to college. It wasn't really his own house -he shared it with two other guys but Aelin never met them, so she just thought of the place as Aedion's. It was a nice two storey victorian type house near the river, with a small forest just behind it.

She parked one block away. She didn't want Aedion recognizing her car, even though she was sure he was drunk already and wouldn't recognize it even if she parked in front of the house. But better to be safe than sorry.

She walked to the house, the party already in it's full swing. There were people everywhere. Some were even laying in the front yard, already passed out. She could hear the loud music even before, but now, as she entered the house, her ears were close to bleeding.

People pushed her and she pushed them back on her way to the kitchen. One guy dressed like a pirate almost puked on her as she bypassed him in utter disgust. Some people just can't hold their alcohol in...

The kitchen was almost empty, which was to be expected considering most people were probably too drunk to even move their ass to grab another drink. She took a bottle of beer and couldn't find the opener. Thankfully she noticed a lighter on the counter and hatched it under the cap and poped it open. She put the lighter in her purse for later use and took a gulp of her beverage as she noticed the fruit punch behind some bottles.

She quickly finished off her beer and poured herself a cup of the dark pink punch. She strolled around the house returning to the kitchen every now and then to refill her drink. She decided to locate Aedion just so she knew where to hide so that he doesn't see her. After a few cups of punch she grew bored of it and returned to the kitchen for another beer. She drank it as she walked to the living room crowded with masked people.

She spoted Aedion in a corner dressed as a Spartan, drink in hand. He was smiling and talking to a beautiful girl with long dark hair dressed as a cat. Aelin smirked. He was too preocupied to notice her. Though she was masked, she didn't want to risk him recognizing her so she hurried outside to the pool in the backyard.

People were dancing around the pool and in it, the music blasting from the speakers. Aelin swayed a bit, just a tiny bit tipsy as she walked to a group of guys in the corner playing texas holdem poker and stood behind them, watching.

She watched as a guy with dark hair and golden crown made of paper on his head put 10 dollars in and a girl pay. She only now noticed the girl. She didn't know how she missed her. Sure, it was night time and she was dressed in all black and had a black witch hat, plus she was sitting in the shadows, but she had hair so white it reminded Aelin of moonlight. The girl put extra 20 dollars in and the crowned guy folded letting the girl win.

"I have no idea how you can keep that poker face Manon. I can never tell if you're bluffing or not.", the king guy huffed with slight annoyance.

"Aww baby...you don't know me at all.", the girl Aelin guessed was Manon teased him as she leaned in and kissed the guy.

"No lovey doveys here please. This is a serious game.", said a guy on Aelins left. He was dressed as Legolas from the LoTR movies. LotR trilogy were her favorite movies and Legolas happened to be her favourite character. She looked at the guy more closely and to her delight noticed he was extremely handsome. He could actually make a good Legolas cosplay, with his long silverish-white hair and pine green eyes. He even had the fake pointed ear cuffs to resemble the ears of an elf.

"You're just jelaous.", Manon threw at Legolas, and kissed the king guy again.

"Chaol please, just deal the next round.", Rowan said to the knight that collected the cards from the table.

"Deal me in.", Aelin said as she took a chair from nearby and went to sit down at the table. Everyone raised their heads to look at her. The knight, Chaol as Legolas refered to him, had his eyes open wide in surprise as he took her in. The king and the witch smiled at her and Legolas...well, it was obvious he liked what he saw, as he looked her up and down with a lazy smirk on his lips -pretty, plump and very kissable lips, Aelin had to notice.

"Hi, I'm Dorian and this is my girlfriend Manon.", the king guy introduced himself and his girlfriend."And that is Chaol, the dealer and this idiot of an elf here is Rowan." he showed at the knight and Legolas.

"Hi, I'm Caelena.", she said. No point in telling them her real name in case they knew her brother.

"Do you go to our college?", Manon asked.

"No. I'm Aedion's cousin."

"Really? Aedion didn't say anything about a cousin coming to town.", Dorian asked.

 _Shit. They must be Aedion's friends if they thoght Aedion would tell them about a cousin coming to visit._ She was thankful that she had dyed her hair and that she had her eyelenses, if not, they would immediately recognize the exquizite blue eyes ringed with gold her brother and she shared.

"That's because he doesn't know I'm here. It was kind of a short notice. Aelin told me he's at a party so I decided to come and surprise him. But he seems to be occupied, if you know what I mean.", Aelin smirked, lying with ease. They all returned her smirk.

"Well finally. If Lysandra and him didn't do something about each other soon, I was going to die from the sexual tension. He spends half of his time at our place.", Chaol muttered as he dealt the cards. "Lysandra, the girl you saw him with, my girlfriend Nesryn and I live a block away.", he explained to Aelin.

Aelin nodded and looked at her cards (she got a king of diamonds and queen of hearts) and rised her head, noticing Legolas, who she now knew was named Rowan, looking at her. She looked back at him and he smirked at her and his eyes travelled down her body. She smirked back at him as his eyes returned to hers and then looked back at the table.

They played a few rounds before she felta hand on her knee. She looked at Rowan who was looking straight but turned to look at her as he smiled lazily and squeezed her knee. Aelin returned his smile and looked back at the table.

"Raise.", she said paying 10 dollars and putting another 10 in.

"Whatever you say.", Rowan muttered beside her, rising his hand from her knee to her thigh and then said louder for the rest of the group to hear: "Call", and paid the money.

He started caressing her thigh slowly, up and down. She was excited, to say the least. His hand always aproaching the hem of her panties, but just as he came to touch _her,_ his hand would go back down to her knee. He repeated the action over and over and she could feel her panties dampening from the excitement, especially because no one at the table seemed to notice his hand on her leg. She glanced at Rowan, but he was still focused on the game on the table. Though she knew her face was flustering she just played along and acted as if nothing was happening and continued to call and raise and fold.

And then he touched her. _Right there!_ Her breath hitched and she heard him snort as he could feel the wetness that soaked her panties. She clamped her legs together, feeling the heat rush to her cheeks. Rowan obviously wasn't having any of that as he pushed her legs apart again and started caressing her center again.

"Fold.", she said, her voice slightly shaking. She could feel Rowan smiling at her, and then his hand went into her panties. She shot her hand down on his and removed it from her panties.

"I'm tired of this. I'm gonna go take another drink.", Aelin said as she stood up.

She heard a chair craking and a deep voice, "I'm thirsty too."

She knew it was Rowan. He didn't catch up with her but rather resumed walking behind her. She was sure he was staring at her ass.

The moment she entered the empty kitchen she was whipped around and suddenly Rowan was kissing her. She gasped, unprepared for his aggressiveness and he darted his tounge in her mouth exploring them thoroughly. She returned the gesture as soon as she snapped out of the initial surprise, snaking her hands in his hair and tugging at it. His hands flew to her ass gripping tight and squeezing.

"Not here.", Aelin gasped, moving her face to catch her breath as Rowan continued to kiss down her neck.

"Where?", he said against her skin.

"Anywhere but here.", she answered breathlessly.

Suddenly he was off her and grabbed her hand, pulling her with him up the stairs and to the rooms on the floor above. Two rooms were already occupied, with the 'don't disturb' signs hooked on the doorknobs. He pulled her to the third door and opened them and then a girls voice shrieked from inside. Aelin could only catch a glimpse of half naked bodies on the bed before Rowan yelled at them to put the sign on the doors and turned around, his hand still holding hers.

"shit shit shit...", she could hear him muttering.

"Outside.", she said. Practically in the same hurry as he was to get somewhere private. He looked at her as if not understanding. "The forest..come on", she explained and his eyes shone with realization of what she was saying as she now started pulling him out of the hall and back to the first floor.

He was soon running with her downstairs and out of the house and to the small forest behind the place. _God this is exciting,_ Aelin thought to herself. They ran untill they were sure no one from the party could see or hear them, and then he was on her again.

He pinned her against a tree, his mouth hungrily moving against hers. One of his hands pinned both of hers above her head as the other roamed her body. He sqeezed her ass again as he went down to kiss her barely covered boobs. She could feel his hard dick pressed against her thigh as he nibbled at one spot on her left breast. She knew it would leave a hickey but she just couldn't bring herself to care.

His hand went back to its previous job of rubbing her over her panties, which were now completely soaked. He kissed her again passionately as he released his hold on her hands and moved it to her ass. She put her hands on his shoulder, holding tight for support as her knees shook from his merciless ministrations.

She moaned into his mouth again and again as he rubbed her. His hand slid into her panties and she moaned louder as he went back to her pussy now without the stupid fabric in the way.

She moved her hands down to his pants and pulled him closer, trying to show him that she wanted more, needed more. She fumbled with the button on his pants and got it open, immediately janking his jeans down. His dick sprang out, already hard and standing in attention. He was commando, she realized. _Nice._

She gripped his member and stroked. He groaned into her mouth and rubbed her pussy more aggressively. She pumped up and down repeatedly, eliciting sexy sounds from him that only excited her more. He slipped his finger in her and then another and she thurst her hips into his hand, desperate for more. He fingered her mercilessly as his thumb remained on her clit, circling around. She moaned and withered, unable to make a coherent sound.

" _More_ ", she moaned into his mourh. He responded in a split second removing his hand from her panties and whirling her around. He pulled her slightly towards him by her hips so that she was half way bent over and she put her hands on the trunk of the tree to steady herself. She heard something rip and Rowan fumbling with a condom.

In a second his hand was caressing her butt again as his other hand pushed her panties aside.

"Ready?", he asked her in a deep husky voice.

" _Yes.._ ", she said in a bit of a higher voice than usual as the cold night air brushed her center, making another rush of heat to shoot to her folds. She was so wet...

Rowan removed his hand from her butt and took his mamber positioning at her entrance. She breathed out shakily in anticipation, feeling him brush against her but doing no move to enter her.

" _Come on.._ ", she whispered, unable to even speak in a normal voice. She knew he smiled at her pleading.

And then he plunged in all the way. Aelin gasped and tumbled slightly forward from the force. Rowan held her by her hips steadying her as she gripped the tree harder trying to do the same.

He slowly pulled out, waited a second with only his tip in, and plunged in again. He worked her up and brought her hingher and higher with that pace. Withdraw, wait, plunge, withdraw, wait plunge, again and again.

After some time the waiting part took less and less time until there was no waiting at all, only out-in, out-in motion. Rowan was raggedly breathing out loud and Aelin moaned and sighed and moaned some more continuously. Soon enough Rowan was withdrawing himself out from her less and less, speeding up his space until he was frantically fucking her.

Aelin couldn't hold her moans in which were raising in volume.

"I'm close.", he growelled animalistically.

"Me..me too...", she responded, her eyes filling with tears from the need to reach her release.

" _Faster_ ", she pleaded him, desperate.. so desperate.

He fucked her with an unbeliveable speed and Aelin finally fell over the edge, screaming in ecstasy. He followed her with his own release in a couple of more thrusts. He gently brought them down from their high and then removed his softening dick from her and put her panties back from where he held them to the side the entire time.

She remained in the same position, bracing the tree, trying to catch her breath and gain strenght to stand on her two feet again. She noticed her purse by her feet. _It must've fallen from my shoulder sometime during the action,_ she thought to herself as she picked it up and rose up, turning to look at Rowan. He was leaning on a tree a couple of paces away, his eyes closed as his breathing normalized.

"This was..", she started...

"Amazing.", he finished her sentence.

"Yeah...um...", she fell quiet again and looked at his face and his closed eyes for a few moments.

"Well, I need to go back..", Aelin said and started walking back towards the party, lead by the faint music she was still able to hear.

She only got a few feet away when he called her name. She stopped walking as she realized he was calling 'her' name. He called for Caelena, still unaware of who she really was. She slowly turned around and raised her eyebrow.

"Uhmm...Could you... well, not tell Aedion about this? He would kill me if he found out I fucked his cousin.", he smiled apologetically.

"I know.", She smirked, "don't worry about it". She was actually relieved knowing he won't tell anything to Aedion. It would be awkward if he found out that he fucked a cousin that doesn't exist.

She was about to turn around and go back whan he spoke again.

"I... Would you like to hang sometimes?"

She was sure he actually wanted to do it, but there was something in his voice that told her that there was a small part of him that didn't want her to think of him as a womanizer who fucked his friends' cousins and then threw them away.

"Thanks, but I'm leaving tomorrow anyways. I was just passing close by and decided to stop by to say hello.. I doubt you'll see me again.", she responded and turned, walking away.

"Bye Legolas!", she called over her shoulder, pretty sure he snorted in response. He didn't follow her this time.

 _It would be hard to keep the secret of who I am if I started seeing him anyways.,_ she reasoned, _Not to mention that I'd have to disguise myself all over again.. But hey, at least it was a great night stand._

She walked back towards the house, a faint smile on her lips as she replayed everything in her mind. She didn't go back to the party though. Instead, she went to her car and drove back home, still thinking about a certain elf.

 **p.s. I don't know if I shoul develop this into a whole story as an another fanfic...what do you think?**


End file.
